Midnight
by ravnesque
Summary: Day 1 of BBRae Week 2015! Raven's bearing a new scent, and Beast Boy is just dying to know what it is. Late night antics, but nothing too risqué.


Day 1 of BBRae week 2015. Please read and review so I can upload the other six stories from BBRae week! Your feedback is greatly appreciated. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The tip of his nose twitched, and he transformed into a green basset hound. The sweet scent lead the puppy to Raven, who was sitting lazily on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest and a book covering her flawless face. He licked his lips and growled softly, before shifting back.

"Oh, Raven." He sang, inhaling deeply. The petite titan wasn't one to wear perfume; she usually reeked of exotic ancient oils and a hint of tea. Violet eyes shifted, and caught his curious green ones. When he knew he had her attention, he sat on the coffee table in front of her. "What's that smell?"

She averted her eyes back to the old pages and spoke. "Midnight."

Beast Boy absent mindedly checked the time on his T-communicator. "No," he argued without aggression. "It's only like 11:30, Rae."

Her right eye twitched and she let out a slightly exasperated sigh. "No, the scent."

"You'll tell me at midnight? Why not just tell me now." Beast Boy frowned and nagged her.

A book closed and teeth clenched. "Halfwit," she mumbled. Beast Boy stiffened. He hated when she thought he was dumb, he could be smart when he wanted to be. He just truly didn't understand.

"It would help if you tried explaining in more than a couple words." He narrowed his eyes and tried to remove the irritation out of his voice, but without luck. She had heard his edge, which only intertwined with hers, making her even more annoyed.

Taking a deep breath, Raven set her book next to her. She tried so hard to be patient with him, but sometimes he really could be a bit dense. "Beast Boy," she steadied her voice. "The fragrance, it's called Midnight."

He nodded. She was trying, at least. Suddenly, he cocked his head. " _Just_ Midnight?" He grabbed her wrist and pressed it to his nose.

She pulled away immediately, and a bit sheepishly. Suddenly, a pale pink blush tinted her usually colorless face. The changeling noticed. The flushed sorceress crossed her arms across her chest as her powers drew the hood of her cloak over her shimmering violet locks. Beast Boy's eyes widened, and Raven bit her lip.

He had it.

" _Midnight_ _Romance_." He snapped his gloved fingers. "It's by Ralph Lauren. I remember." He scooted closer, and his emerald eyes devoured her petite figure. "Star got it for you, for your birthday last year. You didn't like it because it was pink, but I remember she sprayed it and it smelled like this." He exclaimed, quite pleased at how well his memory had served him.

The scent was actually quite sweet, a touch erotic. It smelled of pink peonies and mysterious black vanilla. A bit saccharine, but mixed with Raven's unique, natural Moroccan oil-type fragrance, it was perfect. Another thing, this was the fragrance she had been wearing when-

"I wore it when we kissed."

So he wouldn't have to be the one to bring _that_ detail up.

"I remember." He dug his canine into his upper lip, to keep from grinning too widely, or at all.

"You can smile about that." An expression of surprise replaced his giddy smile. "I think about it, a lot." He couldn't contain his utmost shock and extreme pleasure, at her words.

"In a good way, right?" He needed confirmation.

" _Of course_." Were his ears playing tricks on him, or was her tone of voice suddenly irresistibly _seductive_? Beast Boy turned his pointed ears downward, as if _that_ would help him reign in his sudden desire to overwhelm her entirety.

"Can I ask you something else?"

Raven sighed.

He blushed. "Now, you don't have to answer this. Cause I'm not sure if…." He trailed off but quickly regained his composure when he noticed her unimpressed raised brows. "Where do girls put perfume?"

Her face burned. It wasn't that personal of a question, really more scientific. Girls put perfume where they want to smell nice, simple as that. Right? So he really didn't need her to showcase her perfume hotspots, seeing as the answer was _so_ simple. But instead….

"I'll show you."

She held out both of her wrists and he nodded appropriately. "And here," she let her fingertips trace the nape of her neck, behind her right ear. Beast Boy whimpered as he watched her fingertips. Something about seeing Raven trace herself, was slightly arousing. "And," She was hesitant and Beast Boy edged to the end of the table. Her knees, which were still brought to her chest, separated and she rubbed the tender inner area of her upper thighs. Only a tiny part of black leotard covered her, well..

Beast Boy crossed his legs, coughed, and stared down at the carpet.

"Oh, o-okay. Thanks." His voice was shaky and longing, and she closed her knees slowly. She then stood, and levitated backwards towards the door, keeping her eyes on his quickly perspiring face. "So, Rae." He sized her up, imagining her body under the dark cloak. "One more quick question." He fidgeted with his glove."Um, you always wear that perfume?"

She pursed her lips. "Come find me at midnight, and you can find out." With a swish of the double doors, she was gone.

Thank goodness it was already 11:57.


End file.
